


Cover | Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Latin.I came, I saw, I loved.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Kudos: 15





	Cover | Veni, Vidi, Amavi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veni, Vidi, Amavi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160717) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> For Stacey. 🙏🏼

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. But I have read this when it just began. Only then I haven’t sorted my thoughts as to how I’ll approach making its cover. But then I decided to read it again now, and that’s when the idea of the cover finally popped out of my head. So, here we are. I really love this fic. I love Brixton. Ehe. 
> 
> Thank you for viewing! Please leave a comment and kudos to the fanfic of the author. It really helps. <3


End file.
